Ser Feliz
by alpha61
Summary: O Humphrey e a Kate têm uma conversa sobre os seus sentimentos. O Garth e a Lilly também têm uma conversa sobre os seus sentimentos. Esses sentimentos podem causar problemas com os líderes das alcateias.


**Ser Feliz**

SINOPSE: O Humphrey e a Kate têm uma conversa sobre os seus sentimentos. O Garth e a Lilly também têm uma conversa sobre os seus sentimentos. Esses sentimentos podem causar problemas com os líderes das alcateias.

Já se passaram alguns dias desde o regresso da Kate e do Humphrey a Jasper. A Kate e o Garth decidiram casar-se para unir as alcateias, mas a Kate pediu-lhe algum tempo antes disso acontecer. O Garth aceitou e os líderes também.

A verdade é que a Kate sentia alguma coisa pelo Humphrey e queria esclarecer as coisas. O mesmo se passava com o Garth em relacção à Lilly.

A Kate tinha combinado encontrar-se com o Humphrey para uma conversa e estava à espera dele.

"Ele nunca mais chega! Porque será que demora tanto?"

O Humphrey chegou ao local combinado que era uma gruta escondida numa montanha. Ele entrou lá dentro e viu a sua amada sentada:

"Olá, Kate!"

"Humphey! Finalmete! Porque é que demoraste tanto tempo?"

"Desculpa, Kate. Estive a andar de trenó com os meus amigos! Então? Porque é que me chamaste aqui?"

"Humphrey. Lembras-te do dia em que chegamos a Jasper? Eu... Eu queria saber o que é que me querias dizer quando eu saltei do comboio para parar a guerra.", a Kate estava curiosa para saber. Ela queria saber se era o que ela estava a pensar.

"Bem... Kate. Eu... Eu não sabia que ainda te lembravas disso."

"Porquê? Não me havia de lembrar?"

"Não! Não é isso! É só que... Não é facil para mim contar-te isto, sabes?"

"Humphrey, somos amigos! Podes contar-me o que quiseres!"

"Eu sei. Kate. Naquele dia, já tínhamos passado por muita coisa. A tempestade, os ursos, os queques.", o Humphrey riu-se da última parte. A Kate também se riu. "A verdade é que eu gostei muito de passar por tudo aquilo... contigo."

"Humphrey. Era só isso que me querias dizer? Eu também gostei muito da nossa aventura. Eu já te tinha dito, lembras-te?"

"Sim! Eu sei! Kate! O que eu te queria dizer naquele dia é que eu gosto de ti! Gosto... muito... de ti!"

"Eu também, Humphrey. És um grande amigo, sabes?"

"Não! Não estás a perceber! Kate! A verdade é que eu... eu..."

"Vá! Diz!"

"Eu amo-te, Kate!"

A Kate ficou boqueaberta. Ela não estava à espera disto. Ou estava?

"Eu sei que nós não podemos ficar juntos!", disse o Humphrey. "Tu és uma Alfa e eu sou um Ómega! É impossível! Além disso, tu estás prestes a casar-te com aquele Garf! Ainda pra mais, tu não deves gostar de mim.", o Humphrey abaixou a cabeça, triste.

"Humphrey.", a Kate dirigiu-se a ele e levantou-lhe a cabeça, fazendo com que ele olhasse nos olhos dela. "Foste muito corajoso em me dizeres o que sentes, mesmo sabendo que o teu amor podia não ser correspondido."

O Humphrey estava cada vez mais triste e abaixou a cabeça outra vez. "Obrigado, Kate. Eu percebo que não queiras nada comigo."

"Quem é que te disse que eu não quero nada contigo?"

O Humphrey levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos da Kate que brilhavam de alegria. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e isso deu uma esperança ao Humphrey.

"Humphrey. Eu também te amo."

Humphrey libertou logo um grande sorriso. "Estás a falar a sério?"

"É claro que estou!"

"Mas... Então e o Garth?"

"O Garth não significa nada para mim. Eu e ele apenas queremos unir as alcateias! Bem... pelo menos eu quero. Se ele sente alguma coisa por mim, então bem pode esquecer-me porque o meu coração já tem dono!"

"Oh Kate! Eu amo-te tanto, tanto, tanto!"

O Humphrey beijou a Kate e ela deixou-se levar pelo momento, beijando-o de volta, as línguas entrelaçadas.

Entretanto, o Garth esperava pela Lilly noutra gruta, do outro lado de Jasper:

"Anda lá, Lilly. Eu preciso de falar contigo."

De repente, ouviu passos a aproximarem-se dele e ouviu uma voz suave:

"Garth?"

Era a Lilly que tinha acabado de chegar.

"Lilly! Aqui!"

A Lilly aproximou-se dele: "Olá, Garth! Já cheguei! Então? Querias falar comigo?"

"Lilly. Por favor, senta-te."

"O que foi, Garth? Pareces sério!"

"Lilly. Como tu sabes, eu caso-me amanhã com a Kate."

"Sim.", respondeu a Lilly, triste.

"A verdade é que eu não ficaria bem sem te dizer o que sinto antes de me casar."

"O-O que... O que sentes?!"

"Lilly. Tu mostraste-me como me divertir e ensinaste-me a uivar bem, apesar de não ser tão bom como tu. Naqueles dias que passamos juntos eu percebi que tu eras perfeita para mim. Lilly. Eu amo-te e quero ficar contigo até ao fim dos meus dias."

A Lilly estava a chorar. Não de tristeza, mas de alegria pelo seu amor ser correspondido.

"Garth. Isso foi a coisa mais linda que já me disseram. A verdade é que tu também és perfeito para mim. Garth. Eu também te amo!"

Os dois aproximaram-se um do outro e beijaram-se.

De volta aos outros dois pombinhos, o Humphrey e a Kate terminam o beijo.

"Oh Kate. Este é o melhor dia da minha vida."

"Não, Humphrey. Esté é o melhor dia das nossas vidas."

O Humphrey sorriu, mas depois fez um ar preocupado.

"Humphrey! Está tudo bem?!"

"Nem por isso, Kate."

"Então? O que é que se passa? Não estás feliz por estarmos juntos?"

"Esse é o problema, Kate."

"Não estou a perceber."

"Kate. Eu estou mesmo muito feliz por finalmente estarmos juntos. A sério que estou! Mas... é errado. A nossa relacção não tem futuro."

"O quê? Porquê?"

"Kate! Tu sabes muito bem! Alfas e Ómegas não se misturam! Mesmo que gostemos um do outro, o nosso amor vai contra a lei das alcateias! Contra os nossos costumes! Tu tens que casar com o Garth para unir as alcateias. E não há nada que possa impedir isso. Nem mesmo o nosso amor."

"Isso não é verdade, Humphrey. O amor vence tudo. O amor é mais forte que qualquer outra coisa. É o mais puro e o mais forte dos sentimentos. O meu pai e o Toni querem que eu e o Garth nos casemos, mas isso vai contra a minha vontade e eu tenciono mostrar isso a toda a gente! Vou gritar aos sete ventos que o meu verdadeiro amor é o Humphrey e que nada nem ninguém nos vai conseguir separar!"

"Mas Kate! Se tu fizeres isso, podes provocar uma guerra! É isso que tu queres?"

"É claro que não! Mas não temos outra opção, senão enfrentar os meus pais e o Toni! Ou preferes que nos encontremos às escondidas?"

"Bem..."

"Humphrey!"

"Calma, Kate! Estava só a brincar! Eu sei que temos que os enfrentar!"

"Humphrey. Eu sei que não vai ser fácil. Mas temos de os convencer que queremos ficar juntos e que não precisam entrar em guerra para resolver o problema da falta de comida! Eu sou uma Alfa! E credita: quando eu quero muito uma coisa, não há ninguém que me pare!"

"A quem o dizes."

"O quê?"

"Nada, nada!"

A Kate aproxima-se do Humphrey e beija-o. O Humphrey beija-a de volta.

Depois de se separarem, a Kate foi a primeira a falar: "Vamos lá."

E sairam da gruta.

Do outro lado de Jasper, o Garth e a Lilly terminam o beijo.

"Eu amo-te, Lilly."

"Eu também te amo, Garth."

Os dois estavam a sorrir um para o outro.

"Eu sei que já te disse isto, Lilly. Mas... os teus olhos são lindos. São os mais lindos que eu já vi. E o teu sorriso ainda te torna mais bonita. Acredita: eu nunca me vou cansar de dizer isso."

A Lilly estava a corar.

"Oh Garth! És mesmo querido! Mas eu não sou a única bonita aqui. O teu sorriso ilumina o meu dia e esses teus olhos fazem-me perder no teu olhar e esquecer o mundo à minha volta."

"Lilly. Eu não conhecia esse teu lado romântico! Eu sempre pensei que tu eras do tipo mais brincalhão!"

"Pára!", a Lilly deu um encontrão ao Garth, por ele ter estragado o clima.

Ao fim de algum tempo de silêncio, a Lilly decidiu falar. "Garth. Eu... tenho uma dúvida."

"Qual?"

"É que... agora que te declaaste a mim... agora que estamos juntos... o que é que vai acontecer em relacção ao teu casamento com a minha irmã amanhã?"

"Simples! Não me caso!"

"O quê? Mas tu não te ias casar para unir as alcateias?"

"Lilly. O meu amor por ti é mais poderoso do que qualquer lei que exisa! Se eles não aceitarem a nossa relação azar! Eu não vou desistir do meu amor por causa de uma estúpida lei!"

"Mas o teu pai vai ficar zangado!"

"Que fique! Eu não me importo! Tu és a única coisa que me importa!"

"Mas... e se começar uma guerra?"

"Fugimos!"

"O quê?"

"Lilly. Preferes viver escondida dos teus sentimentos por causa de uma siples lei? Ou preferes viver feliz?"

"Feliz."

"Então! Vá! Vamos sair daqui! Vamos ter com os nossos pais e explicar o que sentimos."

"Es-Está bem.", concordou a Lilly, não muito confiante.

Os dois saíram da gruta.

A Kate e o Humphrey chegaram à entrada da toca da família dela.

"É agora.", disse a Kate, um pouco preocupada.

Eles entraram na gruta e viram que o Winston e a Eva estavam em reunião com o Toni.

"Pai, mãe, Toni.", chamou a Kate.

"Filha! Querida! Ainda bem que chegaste! Estávamos mesmo agora a falar de ti!"

"Mãe. Por favor, deixa-me falar."

"Mas... o que é que se passa, Kate? E o que é que o Humphrey está aqui a fazer? Tem a ver com ele?"

"Pai. Eu tenho uma coisa muito importante a dizer."

"Parece sério."

"E é."

"Kate! Querida! Seja o que for que tenhas a dizer, tu sabes que podes contar comigo e com o teu pai!"

"Eu não tenho assim tantas certezas disso, mãe. O assunto não é fácil."

"Kate. Por favor, fala de uma vez."

"Está bem, pai. Então é assim. Amanhã é suposto ser o meu casamento com o Garth, mas é melhor começarem a meter na cabeça que isso não vai acontecer."

"O quê?!", expantaram-se os três líderes.

"Não vai haver casamento?!", perguntou o Toni, chateado. "O que é que o meu filho te fez?"

"Nada!"

"Diz-me! Ele vai ter que sofrer as consequências dos seus actos!"

"Por favor, Toni! Ele não tem nada a ver com isto! Eu é que decidi não me casar!"

"O quê?!", expantaram-se os pais dela.

"Filha!", disse a Eva.

"Mãe! Eu não me quero casar! Eu sei que não vou ser feliz assim!"

"Isso é ridículo!", disse o Toni. "Tu e o meu filho vão ser muito felizes! Vocês ficam muito bem um para o outro!"

"Não, não ficamos! Eu sei com quem é que sou feliz! Com o Humphrey!"

Todos olham para o Humphrey, boqueabertos.

"Mas... Mas... Mas...", a Eva desmaia.

"Querida!", disse o Winston.

"Há, há, há, há, há, há!", riu-se o Toni. "Muito boa, essa! Parabéns, Winston! Vejo que a tua filha tem um bom sentido de humor! Há, há, há, há, há, há, há, há!"

"Isto não é uma piada! Nós amamo-nos!", disse o Humphrey.

"Tretas! Um Ómega e uma Alfa não se podem amar! Isso é contra a nossa natureza!"

"Não!", disse a Kate. "É contra as vossas leis!"

"Rrrrrr! Não! Eu não vou permitir isso!", o Toni ia em direcção à Kate.

"Não!", o Winston travou o Toni. "Eu é que não permito que ataques a minha filha!"

"Mas Winston! Tu ouviste-os!"

"Se ela se sente feliz ao lado de um Ómega, quem sou eu para lhe impedir?"

A Kate começou a sorrir abraçada ao Humphrey.

"Se a minha filha estiver feliz com ele, então eu também fico feliz por ela!"

"Tu não sabes o que dizes!", o Toni arranhou o Winston e ele caiu ao chão com um corte junto ao olho direito.

"Pai!", gritou a Kate, preocupada.

O Toni foi em direcção à Kate: "Tu vais casar-te com o Garth! A bem ou a mal!"

"Mas eu não o amo!"

"Tens que o amar!"

"Não se escolhe quem se ama!"

"Tu e o Garth são obrigados a casar para unir as alcateias! E eu aposto que o meu filho está feliz por fazer o que deve ser feito!"

"Aí é que te enganas, pai!", o Garth entrou na toca, acompanhado pela Lilly.

"O quê?!"

"Garth?!", expantaram-se a Kate e o Humphrey.

"Eu não me vou casar com a Kate, pai!"

"É claro que vais, filho! Tu próprio disseste que querias!"

"Eu queria unir as alcateias! Mas, de à alguns dias pra cá, eu percebi que não preciso ir contra os meus sentimentos por causa de tu achares que isso é o melhor para mim! Aliás, eu sei perfeitamente que só estás a fazer isso por ti! Não por mim!"

"Ridículo!"

"Pai! Será que não me queres ver feliz?"

"Claro que quero! E tu vais ser muito feliz ao lado da Kate!"

"Não, não vou, pai! Eu não amo a Kate e não me vou casar por obrigação!"

"O quê? Eu sou teu pai! Tu tens que me obedecer!"

"Um pai preocupa-se com o filho! E tu só queres saber de ti e do que é melhor para ti! E ficas a saber que a Kate não é a única a amar um Ómega!"

"O quê?!"

"Eu estou apaixonado pela Lilly!"

"Não pode ser! Isso é contra os nossos costumes!"

"Então se calhar está na hora de mudarmos de costumes. Pai. Ouve-me. Eu sei que tu querias que eu e a Kate nos casássemos para unir as alcateias. Mas talvez isso não seja preciso! A Lilly é filha do Winston."

"Mas é uma Ómega!"

"E daí? Eu e ela estamos apaixonados um pelo outro! Nós amamo-nos! O resto não importa!"

A Eva acorda e pergunta ao Winston: "O que é que eu perdi?" "O Garth e a Lilly estão apaixonados." "Oh não.", e volta a desmaiar.

"Garth. Filho."

"Pai. Tu queres unir as alcateias. Comigo e a Lilly juntos, além de unires as alcateias, vez-me feliz com o amor da minha vida!"

"Toni. Ouve o teu filho!", disse o Winston.

"Garth. Eu...", o Toni abaixa a cabeça.

"Pai. Por favor."

"Filho. Tens razão. Desculpa. Não sei o que me deu. Se tu estás feliz, eu fico feliz por ti."

"Obrigado, pai."

Pai e filho olham um para o outro com um sorriso na cara.

O Winston e a Kate olham um para o outro, felizes.

A Eva acorda: "Oh! Que pesadelo horrível, querido. Sonhei que a Kate namorava com o Humphrey e a Lilly com o Garth!"

Ela olha à sua volta: "Não foi um sonho, pois não?"

O Winston abana a cabeça e a Eva volta a desmaiar.

"Querida!", preocupou-se o Winston.

Pouco tempo depois, à entrada da toca:

"Fico feliz por vocês.", disse o Winston abraçando a Kate e o Humphrey.

"Ai! Vai-me custar habituar a isto! Mas pronto! Estás feliz, não é Kate?"

"Nada me deixaria mais feliz, mãe."

"Então eu fico feliz por ti.", a Eva abraça a filha. Depois vira-se para o Humphrey: "Quanto a ti: se eu sei que fazes alguma coisa de mal à minha filha, eu vou atrás de ti, enfio-te a mão na gargante e arranco-te os orgãos do corpo sem dó nem piedade!"

O Humphrey engole fundo.

"Obrigada por fazeres da minha filha a rapariga mais feliz de Jasper.", a Kate abraça o Humphrey.

"O-Obrigado, s-s-senhora."

O Toni estava a abraçar o outro casal:

"Filho. Lilly. Espero que me perdoem. Deixei-me levar pelos meus deveres de líder e esqueci-me dos meus deveres de pai."

"Não se preocupe, senhor.", disse a Lilly.

"Está tudo bem, pai.", disse o Garth.

O Winston e a Eva apareceram lá e abraçaram o casal.

"Muitos parabéns, filha.", disse o Winston.

"Obrigada, pai."

"E tu cuida bem dela."

"Não se preocupe.", disse o Garth.

"Lilly. Fico tão feliz por te ver assim!"

"Obrigada, mãe."

"Quanto a ti, dou-te o mesmo recado que dei ao Humphrey. Se eu sei que fazes alguma coisa de mal à minha filha, eu vou atrás de ti, enfio-te a mão...!"

O Winston interrompeu-a: "Querida, por favor.", e levou-a dali para fora.

"Mas... eu ainda não acabei!"

"Ei, Garth!", chamou o Humphrey. "Tiveste mais sorte do que eu! Só ouviste metade da sentença de morte!"

"Sim!"

Todos se começaram a rir.

A partir desse dia, todos foram felizes no Parque Jasper e no dia seguinte, houve festa à mesma pela união das alcateias. Não com o casamento da Kate com o Garth, mas com o casamento da Lilly com o Garth. E já que estavam numa de casamentos, a Kate e o Humphrey casaram-se no mesmo dia.

Então, com as alcateias unidas, não faltou comida e nenhuma guerra aconteceu. Bem... houve uma guerra. Depois de saberem do casamento do Humphrey, os seus amigos (Salty, Shakey e Mooch) entraram num conflito pela conquista da Janice e da Reba.

Enfim, depois daquelas duas uniões, o Parque Jasper passou a ser um lugar feliz e sossegado, deixando para trás qualquer ideia de guerra e a tradição de que os Alfas e os Ómegas não se podiam misturar foi esquecida e substituída por uma nova lei: SER FELIZ!


End file.
